


Timestamp III: Kahu a Alaka’i

by Cattraine



Series: Sentinel 'Verse [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stood on the runway long after the plane left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp III: Kahu a Alaka’i

**Author's Note:**

> For wickhouse2005, for the prompt: Sentinel AU Timestamp—Grace is a Guide. They must smuggle her out of Hawaii to keep her out of the Guild’s hands. To keep her safe they can’t see her again. (Ended up as "they hope to see her again, but it's not a sure thing".)

They stood on the runway long after the plane left.

Steve had connections and they had quickly secured a place for her, hidden on a cargo plane headed on a night flight for Vancouver, B. C. An old friend of his from the SEALS was her escort, so she was as safe as she could be without either of them with her. Canada was the safest place for a newly fledged, unbonded Guide. The country had strict laws protecting the rights of both its Sentinels and Guides. Neither are forced into military service or to bond against their will.

Another friend of Steve’s, a high powered attorney, would meet her there and insure that she got asylum. She would be as safe and free as any young woman could be. Even if it meant she might never see her father again. Rachel and Stan were already in the process of moving their assets and transferring jobs and would join her there as soon as they could get their papers processed.

Steve extended his senses instinctively; he could still hear the sound of the jet’s engines as it took the girl he thought of as his own, farther away. He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his weary face. He and Danny had gotten little sleep in the last few days—ever since an unbonded Sentinel had passed through 5-0’s offices and caught traces of Grace’s scent.

Troy Dansing, a veteran Marine Sentinel, had tracked her down, discovered she was Danny’s daughter and immediately filed an Intent to Bond claim with the Guild for the sixteen year old. He had been wise enough not to try and claim her from her father’s house, knowing full well that if Daniel Williams didn’t kill him, his Sentinel would. The man had been fortunate as it was to walk away with just a broken jaw. Danny may have been eight inches shorter then the burly Marine, but he packed a hell of a punch and had knocked the larger man on his ass. The last Steve heard, Dansing was still zoned on painkillers.

Steve caught the scent of salt tears and grief and turned to where his Guide stood, blond head tilted up as he peered blindly up into the night sky, even though he could neither see or hear the plane now. There were wet tracks down his face, and he stood stiffly, shoulders back and hands clenched into tight fists. The night breeze ruffled his blond hair, but he never moved, still staring blindly up into the sky. It broke Steve’s heart.

He moved to stand behind his beloved Guide and partner and wrapped his arms around him and held him close, mouth in the blond hair. He pressed a gentle kiss there, and spoke into the nearest ear.

“We’ll see her again, Danno. I swear.”

Danny gave a strangled sob and turned into his Sentinel’s arms and buried his face in Steve’s broad chest, fists clutched in the front of his shirt. His voice was anguished as he sobbed, finally breaking down at the grief of losing his beloved Grace to an unknown future.

“You can’t promise that, Steve. You can’t. The Guild watches us too closely.”

Steve flinched at that, and held him tight, one hand cupping the blond head, the other arm around the trim waist. It was true. They were too good at their job, the best investigative team in the nation, and The Guild kept an eagle eye on its premiere Sentinel/Guide team. They lacked for nothing—except freedom.

Steve felt tears of his own welling as he tucked the blond head under his chin and held Danny close. As much as he loved Hawaii, he loved his Guide more. Somehow he would find a way for Danny to see his beloved Monkey again. He tipped that stubborn chin up and pressed a kiss between Danny’s wet eyes, and cupped his tired, prickly face in his hands.

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep, Danno.” He made it a solemn vow and held his Guide’s eyes so that he could read the truth in his eyes. Danny stared into his face for long moments before sniffling and burying his hot, wet face in the curve of Steve’s throat, hands still clutching his shirt in a death grip. The tension caused by grief slowly began to ease from his compact body as he took comfort in Steve’s words.

“Yeah, okay. Yeah.” He wiped his face against his Sentinel’s shirt, and felt Steve’s smile curve against his prickly, unshaven face.

“Did you just wipe your nose on me?”

Danny snorted out a wet chuckle and slid his arms around his Sentinel’s lean waist and held on, swaying slightly with exhaustion.

“Maybe. What are you going to do about it?”

Steve’s arms tightened in a warm embrace and he pressed a warm, lingering kiss to the salty, tender skin beside weary, blue eyes.

“I’m going to take you home,” he answered tenderly, “and put you to bed, and tomorrow we start making plans. Trust me, Danny.”

Danny sighed, and rested in his Sentinel’s arms.

“Yeah. Okay. I always do.”


End file.
